He, Gene Hunt
by plasticineking
Summary: How Gene felt the moment he suspended Alex -connection conversation- & How Gene felt from the moment Ray said 'Drake was right'. S2E8 UN-BETA'D be nice!
1. Thought We Had A Connection

The warrant card thumped onto his desk. Typical, even now she's too stubborn to hand it over to him. He stared at her, giving as good as she was getting. He reclined his hand turning and looking at the desk, picking it up. He looked at her, Alex Drake. A woman he once respected and trusted more than his own family. A woman that he admired, because she was so different. Now he saw her, for what she really was and it made him sick. A liar. He walked around to face her, trying to keep the tears from rolling down his face. He didn't want to waste emotion on something…someone so pathetic.

'I really thought you and me…' Tears threatening even more now to spill, he held her gaze. He had nothing to lose. He had nothing, 'Thought we were the ones. Thought we had a connection.' He looked at her, intensely staring at the lost girl before him, tears hollowed her eyes her bottom lip quivering, he felt no remorse. Nothing, for her.

'We do.' She uttered the words restraining a sob. Like a child sobbing over a dropped ice-cream. He almost felt sorry for her, before remembering exactly why this was happening.

'You can't tell me the truth.' He spoke the words bitterly, giving her one last chance to tell him. One chance, he knew she didn't deserve. Not after the way she threw it back in his face, not after the way she fooled him around.

'I did. I know you can't possibly comprehend it but I did.' He looked at her eyes, almost begging him. He never raised a hand to a woman, respected them all. He wanted nothing more than to lash out, there and then. One last chance, and she stuck with the sordid story. Kicked a man whilst he was down. He had no time for someone like that, someone who could play him like a game of chess. He bitterly stood tall, pokerfaced yet still remaining glassy eyed. He stared down at her.

'You know, it's just struck me how truly cold you are, Drake.' He noticed her eyes shift when he addressed her by her second name. She didn't deserve her title, her nickname or her first name. He was addressing her like her would the scum he'd get in the interview room. The scum she was turning out to be. 'You told me once you had a daughter…' he saw her look desperately at him, as she let out an small breath. He took no pity and continued. 'You don't phone 'er. You never talk about 'er…' He noticed her eyes widen, almost as if she was disgusted with him. She had no right. He carried on. 'You never try to see 'er…' He saw it coming, he crossed a line and didn't care. Right there he knew he deserved it. Her hand contacted with his face with no mercy. A tear managed to escape him when she did it. He knew he'd gone to far, he knew it.

Not moving, his face still turned away from her. He knew she was staring, looking at him like a stranger. A stranger he had let himself become, since his world started to crumble around him. He didn't want to look at her, as his face stung, he didn't feel it. He felt nothing, just the pain from all this shit he'd been taking the last few months swam around him.

Swiftly rushing out of his office, he knew he had no control over what he did next. He looked as she pulled the door to slam it behind her, trying to make some grand exit. Make him to be the bad guy. He didn't need her for that, he was going to manage that all by himself. He grabbed the door and opened it. Speaking, knowing that what he would say would stop her in her tracks.

'I'm doing this without you.' He looked as she stopped, staring at him, empty. Not her usual feisty self, just defeated. Everyone in the room looked away but he didn't notice, the next words he'd fine soon enough he'd regret for a very long time. 'And you dare to get in my way, I swear to God I will kill you.' He notice her not even flinch, almost not care. Not caring if she was going to die. Almost looked as if she wanted it. He watched as she turned and stormed out of CID. Out of his CID. Ultimately that would be the longest sentence he'd utter to her whilst awake, maybe even alive.

Everyone who witnessed it, too shocked to say a word. He hadn't moved, perfectly still in his office doorway, his gaze shifted across the room. Most of his team didn't look at him, anything to keep out of his rath disgusted in him as he was. Ray dared and looked up at him, almost ashamed at him. He did the right thing he knew it, he had nothing to lose now. He took one final gaze around, anger lit his face. He turned into his office slamming the door behind him. **He, Gene Hunt. The Manc Lion. The Gene Genie**. Was a _**broken man,**_ _defeated, ended_ and just like a man like himself should be…_alone_.


	2. Drake Was Right

**He – Gene's thoughts from the moment Ray says 'Drake was right'.**

'They're taking the van round the back streets. Drake was right, it's King Douglas Lane.' He stared infront of him, not willing himself to believe it. Those words echoed in his head, three simple words cut through him like a knife to butter, 'Drake was right'. He felt anger serge through him, and he wasn't sure what it was because of. He was either angry at himself for not trusting Alex, or angry at whatever bastard started the fire proving Alex was right. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Placing his radio down, not bothering to answer Ray, not exactly sure what his words would be. Like a bolt of electricity through him, he reversed the car with building up momentum to twist it round facing the direction it reversed and sped forward. Towards King Douglas Lane, towards where Alex was right all along. Thoughts took over his brain as he sped fast past the shops and houses, the main one entering his brain, 'What else was she right about?'.

Everything whizzed by, not exactly sure how fast he was going, not caring one ounce. The sooner he could sort out this blag, the sooner he could sort out this shit that's happened with Alex. Lifting his radio, he spoke, 'Ray, hang back let the blaggers have their fun. We need to nail those bastard coppers aswell.' Slamming the radio down again, he could just about hear Rays muffled reply. Not understanding, only knowing he'd have agreed with him. He was getting closer now, and the anger and resentment toward those bastard coppers filled him. Then a thought struck, the Alex Drake he knew, wouldn't sit back and wait for the good news. Suspended or not, he knew in his gut that she'd be there. Maybe she had been right, about the wedge. He had nearly gone in the wrong direction to the blag, because he was so sure she'd be wrong. The anger bubbled over, and he flushed past another corner he slammed his hand on the steering wheel shouting, 'Bastard, Bastard.' He wasn't sure if he was referring to himself, or the coppers. One thing he knew, he felt like shit.

He never new, not for one instant that it took this long to get to King Douglas Lane. Even if it was only a few minutes, they dragged onwards. Retching his insides out. Prolonging the pain he felt for all the shit that was happening. Turning the corner a car swooped towards him. He knew he was in the wrong lane, he didn't move. He challenged the car, pressing his foot down slightly more. It swerved and beeped in a green flash past the car. 'Bastard' he screamed after it. It was taking so long, and the more it took the more fury built up in him. His coppers, people he trusted fucking him around. Harry Wolf was one thing, but after Supermac, and Chris he felt as if his world had been turned to rotten shit. Then he went and pushed Alex away. Alex the one person, who stuck through it all. The one person he needed and he fucked that up. Now she might be there, right in the heart of it. Coming up the road he could see Ray, peering round the corner ready for him. He was now ready to burst, swooping past them he saw it all. Carnegie. Bastard. His arm around Chris. Bastard. Noting Chris pushing away he slammed down on the peddle, and roared towards Carnegie. Hitting him with enough force to smash him into the windscreen, but not enough to damage his car. Breaking suddenly he watched Carnegie roll off onto the floor, it felt good. 'Carnegie, you've just been Quattrode.' He yelled, before throwing open his door and walking towards him. Rushing slightly when he saw him go for his gun, he lifting his foot and let it slam on Carnegie's hand, loving the feel of the bones crunch under him. He lifted him up to be face to face, 'Well, this doesn't bold well for future career prospects with the MET, eh? Chief inspector?' He spat into his face. Throwing him back onto the floor, looked around at his team. Stopping these bastards from ruining the force. Fists slamming into eachother. Their own civil war. He sighed and walked towards a uniform. Punching him in the stomach, grabbing his hand from punching him. Pulling him down and kneeing him in the stomach before throwing him to the floor. He knew if he carried on, he'd kill him. The anger raged through him.

Before moving onto his next victim, he noticed a splash of white in the corner of his eyes. He knew that white. The white of the infamous leather jacket Alex wears. He turned without thinking and followed her. He knew she was following someone, not just admiring the view. Stepping down the steps, ignoring Rays calls. He saw her turn a corner and picked up his pace because into more of a slight jog. He didn't want to give himself away though, he couldn't. He couldn't call to her and ask her to wait, she would be too bloody stubborn to listen anyway. Making sure she was in his sight, he followed slowly. Then he lost her again, his mind raced and his heart pumped faster. It was then he heard a slight scream of surprise. His pace fastened again, into running as he followed the sound of muffled speaking. Turning a corner, he saw her again. Talking to someone. He slowly walked up, gun now in hand and listening. His heart missed a beat as he saw she was being held at gunpoint, by someone he thought he recognized but couldn't place. What was being said, made him hate himself just that little bit more.

'You saw it all, back then. Young PC.' He couldn't think, her words seemed to hold no meaning, while meaning so much.

'They paid me off.' The reply of the man, unnerved him. He couldn't understand why they spoke in past tense. Well, he could but he wouldn't believe it.

'And all this… was about putting things right? You wanted them to get caught.' He noticed her being brave, but he could tell she was scared, as scared as he was.

'When I joined the force, I believed, Alex! They took that away from me!' He noticed his own breath hitch, how the hell did that bastard know Alex? Had she been working for him? It was getting to much, he knew he had to end it soon. 'When I saw you couldn't be corrupted.' That was enough for him, seeing that bastard raise his gun higher to Alex, he raised his own to the man. Ready to fire at any means, especially when he saw the bastard smile. Like it was some sick game. 'I knew you'd un-cover Rose.' He couldn't hold back any longer, opening his mouth to speak for what he felt like the first time in years, but his confidence echoed through.

'Police, drop it I will shoot.' He shouted across to him. Clicking his gun back, ready to shoot the bastard if he tried anything. It was when he turned, when the man looked at him. The familiarities of a young PC he once knew, shone through the old mans face. Refusing to believe it. He began unnerved by the smile on his face, that disappeared as he spoke.

'I know' he spoke, turned his gun closer to Alex. Clicking it back. Before he knew what happened, he'd let go. Shooting the bastard there and then. Noticing for the first time, Alex's face. Her scared face looking at him, but he didn't look at her. Walking over to the man he shot. Hearing her gasps off breath.

'Who is he?' He asked, unsure if she'd give him a straight answer. Unsure if he already knew for himself who he was. He looked at her looking at the dying man.

'It's…He's a copper' He turned his attention back to the copper. Holding him in his arms. Not sure exactly why he was doing so.

'Just a sick…DI.' The dying man breathing became shallow, hardly being able to hear him. He didn't feel sorry for him, but he didn't have the heart to leave him die alone. He looked back at Alex, staring wide eyed shock. Tearing his attention away from her, back to the dying man. 'I messed up, I'm sorry.' He looked at him, trying to believe what he was saying.

'Are ya?' He responded, looking straight in the dying mans eyes. The revelation was there, no more lies. He couldn't shake the familiarity he got from looking at the old man.

'Yeah, I'm scared.' He whisped back to him. He decided to take a leap of faith, this man had nothing to lose, and if what Alex had said was true, then he once was a decent bloke.

'D'ya remember, a young copper? Ready, to put the world to rights? Spick and span, very proud? D'ya remember that?' He asked the pleading eyes staring back at him.

'Yes' was the reply, a short breath left in the dying man.

'Hold onto that thought. It's a good'un' He spoke looking into his eyes again, slight remorse withered inside. If everything Alex said was true, they were going to need a serious talk.

'It is..' the dying man uttered his last breath. He let him down. Still staring at him. Completely stunned by the mornings events. He looked up at Alex, she let out a short breath and started to walk backwards. He turned his attention to the dead man besides him.

'Come on. Come on!' he could hear her mumble to herself. He wasn't surprised, if she knew him then she probably knew the truth. He couldn't take his eyes away from the dead man, the resemblance between him and the dead PC he once knew was too much for him. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a gun being fired, and Alex scream. He turned to see Alex, with a gun being held to her face by the same woman he let comfort him that night. Disgust recoiled inside him and he reached for his gun. He rose in shock.

'I don't believe this. Where's me bleedin' money?' She spat, toward him. He was still shocked. It all clicked into place, Alex was once again right. The wedge. Anger once again flowed through him.

'You're on your own Jenette. Whatever he offered you to get between us, it was a lie. It's over love. Let her go!' He demanded lifting his gun pointing in the direction of Jenette. He saw Alex's eyes widen with shock.

'Just do it!' He heard Alex scream, there was some sort of struggle. He heard another gun being fired ducked and fired back. Looking up to see Jenette flee the scene. His eyes turned to the direction of Alex. Stumbling towards the floor. He'd shot her. He fucking shot her. His eyes widened. She was looking at him, but looking right through him.

'Bolly' was all he could manage as he ran to her side. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried kneel down to hold her. He wouldn't be able to control himself. He only held those who were going to die. She wouldn't die, she couldn't die. He felt the pistol in his hand, still warm and smoking. He wanted to throw it in the opposite direction and gauge his eyes out. He couldn't, he could just about breath. She wasn't screaming, or asking for help and that scared the shit out of him. She wasn't fighting. Why wasn't she fighting? Something nudged his side, someone. He heard a shocked gasp and knew it was, Ray. He could feel Ray's eyes on him, but he couldn't look back. He couldn't do anything. He felt his other arm move, and a small gasp of a girl. He knew it was probably Chris and Shaz. He wanted to scream. Quickly before anyone could accuse him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run away from the sight before him. His, weak, D.I dying because of him. Not that she would die. She couldn't die. That's when it happened, her eyes flickered shut. He still didn't move. He couldn't form the words to shout for an ambulance. He looked as Ray went to her side. Then Shaz and Chris. He looked as Shaz felt for a pulse, his heart stopped. He heard her say she's breathing but still didn't move. Ray stood up and took the gun from him. He screwed his eyes tight. A tear rolled down it, but it was the only one. When he opened them he saw Shaz was crying. Her hands covered in blood. Alex's blood. A WPC, with more strength than him.

He took a step back, taking in a deep breath. He couldn't stop. He screamed on the top of his lungs, 'BASTARD!' He turned and walked away, not knowing where he was going. The florescent green from the ambulance men swished passed him and he walked away. Far away from, Alex. He didn't want to be there if she died. Not that she would die, she couldn't die. Could she?


End file.
